


Would You Rather

by Tortellini



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark, Dark Comedy, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Games, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Hate, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Love/Hate, Male Friendship, Mind Games, Party Games, Wordcount: 100-500, Would You Rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The gang is bored, and when Nikki suggests they play the classic Would You Rather game, things get a little out of hand.Oneshot/drabble





	Would You Rather

Camp was boring, and that was definitely an understatement. There wasn't anything to do. Max had convinced Neil and Nikki to sneak off when David wasn't watching too closely--though his friends didn't need much convincing in the first place. That was how bad things were. 

"Let's play Would You Rather!" Nikki said suddenly. Eh, they were bored and there was nothing better to do, so why not? 

"Fine." Max said. "Neil, go first." 

Neil was put on the spot, but recovered quickly. "Okay, Max, would you rather..." He paused to think about it for a moment while his friends looked on in suspense, and then he got an idea. "...kill David, or--"

"Kill David." Max interrupted. 

"I didn't even say the other part though!"

"Doesn't matter." Max shook his head. "I don't need to hear it."

Even though he wasn't around them, David paused and looked around at the camp. For some reason he was beginning to feel a little unsafe. 


End file.
